


Winfrey

by Vonnelise



Series: The Full Moon [8]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bossy Collin, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Copious amounts of saliva, Established Relationship, F/M, Facial, Facials, First POV, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Male Character, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pregnant Sex, Pure Smut, Smut, Swollen Lips, Tongue Slapping, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf/Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally a story told in Collin's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winfrey

The Malarch did say she’d be like this. Slobbering all over the place. Heh, and she used to talk about me for doing it. Calling me a frothing dog. But here she is, “frothing like a dog” all over my dick. She hasn’t been able to keep it out of her mouth in days. Saying that her jaw would start to ache if she doesn’t fill it soon. The Malarch said something like this would happen. I’m not complaining by a long shot. It’s addicting seeing her between my legs, on her knees, eyes closed contently, taking me all the way into her throat, just sucking. 

She’s at peace as much as I am at this moment. I try not to buck up into her mouth, afraid of choking her, but it’s taking every fiber of my being not to. She’s comfortable at where she is right now. I lean my head back and look up at the ceiling, trying to get my mind off the thought. This is the third time today that she’s snatched me up, and it’s not even noon yet. The first time was when I went to the bathroom to take my morning piss. Right when I flushed the toilet I heard the door creak open and there stood my six month pregnant wife looking shy as ever. 

“Hey,” I said to her. She gave me a short wave, audibly swallowing down all the saliva that built up in her mouth. “Need to pee?” I asked. She shakes her head no and crawls over to me. “Umm, I don’t think you wanna do that right now,” I said as she started to yank my pajama bottoms down. I mean, what if she tasted the piss I just took? She didn’t respond to me, just stuffed her mouth full of my cock. Her saliva quickly splashing all over the place, even hitting my stomach. Since she’s been pregnant, the blowjobs have been the best she’s ever given me because of all the extra saliva. I just rested my head on the wall and stared at our reflection in the mirror until she had her fill. 

The second time today was when we were having breakfast. We were just a normal couple, having eggs and toast, light banter, you know, the normal. Then she scooted her chair back then slid unceremoniously out of it and crawled under the table over to me. I couldn’t help but smile and spread my legs for her to fit. Nava doesn’t like it when I unbutton my pants for her, she likes to do all the work. So I let her unzip my pants and stuff her mouth again.

Now, it’s about eleven in the morning. She interrupted me while I was watching reruns of Oprah. The woman had a good show, okay? Nava shut off the T.V. and crawled over to me. It’s absolutely amazingly weird to watch a pregnant woman crawl. Her belly and boobs hanging and they both jiggle while she moves. And I’m the reason why she’s so big. God, I got hard from just that. Nava was pleased that I was fully erect and ready for her. 

But she didn’t immediately stuff me in her mouth like she normally does. Nava gripped me at the base and placed her open mouth inches away from my tip and just let her saliva drip from her lip and onto me. The first drop made me buck. It was hot and just a small preview of what was to come. Soon, her mouth was like a drippy faucet with how much spit was coming from her. I couldn’t take it any longer, but it’s not like I could just push her head onto my dick. No, well, yeah I could. But she’s pregnant which means I try to be as careful with her as I can. So I waited…and waited… and waited. Soon, my dick and the hand that was wrapped around the base of it were soaked with her saliva. That’s when she made eye contact with me and did a slow smile as she saw how wrecked she had me. And that’s when it clicked. She wanted me to suffer the whole damn time. The bitch. 

She never broke eye contact as she slowly lowered her mouth to my dick. As she did, a slow long moan left my throat until she had me all the way in her throat. Lately, I haven’t gotten the normal blowjob since she’s been pregnant. These ones have little to no movement to them, and they take twice as long because of the no friction. Nava hates it when I come because usually her jaw is still aching, but she’d have to settle for a pop-sickle. So that’s why I try to hang off on the coming as much as possible. Just to please her. I know, I’m selfless.

I knew I should’ve taken off my pants. She’s slobbing so much that it’s wetting my jeans. The slight movement of me trying to wriggle my pants down makes Nava open her eyes, startled. “You’re wetting my pants, love,” I explain. Her brows furrow in irritated confusion. “So?” She mumbles over her mouthful. The vibration of that single word has me writhing in pleasure. Nava slides me out of her mouth quickly and the wet *slosh* sound fills the air. I’m all of a sudden cold. I look down at her, equally as irritated as she was at me. She wraps her hand around the base of my cock and squeezes. I wince in pain and my eyes turn red, I can feel it. 

Nava backs away a little, frightened. I clench my jaw, and get my eyes back to human. “Sorry, Alpha. I just don’t want you to cum yet, that’s all,” she apologizes. She never apologizes, that proves how scared she is. That’s one thing that turns me on, but angers me at the same damn time about this pregnancy. She’s so sensitive. I calm down and place my hand at the back of her neck. Not pushing her down, just resting it there. “It’s alright, love. Just keep sucking,” I tell her as I push her head down as lightly as I can. She follows my lead and swallows me down once again. I rest my head on the back of the sofa and just focus on feeling. 

Her little moans with getting what she wants mix with mine. We’re both getting what we want. But the memory of earlier bashes my thoughts. She made me wait five fucking minutes until she stopped teasing me. Five minutes too long. So I grab her hair and yank on it, making me slide right out of her mouth. A string of spit mixed with my precum hangs from her bottom lip to the head of my dick. Damn, I wish she could look like this always. Nava grabs onto my hand that wrapped in her hair to try and pry it off, but of course it doesn’t work. Then she grabs my cock and opens her mouth wide trying to see if it’d just leap into her mouth again. When none of her antics work, she pouts and stares up at me. I’d never admit it, but she looks absolutely adorable.

“Alpha,” she whines. The left side of my lips quirk up into a smirk. “What did you do earlier, Nava?” I ask her. Bewilderment crosses her face. “You made me wait,” I answer for her. She remembers and her face quickly contorts into a frown. “Who the fuck cares, Collin. Now let me go! We were both enjoying that, so why does it matter?” She snaps. A laugh escapes from me before I answer her question. “Love, we both know how I hate waiting. So that’s why it matters.” “Fuck you, Collin.”  
“No, I plan on fucking your mouth,” I say before pushing her head down onto my cock. Her shoulders relax with the weight of me back in her mouth. I quickly yank her back off and laugh at her struggle. Yeah, I’m a little bit of a sadist, so sue me. “Stop playing, Collin,” Nava hisses. Her words make laugh even more. I take my cock in hand and tease her even more by slapping her swollen bottom lip with my dick. I love the sound it makes. Shit, I should’ve been doing this forever. Her eyes drift down to what’s going on between her mouth and my dick, trying to coax me back into her mouth. I pull her hair into a position that’ll make it close to impossible for her to suck me down with out me wanting her to. I continue the abuse on her bottom lip until puffs up a bit. I stop, but nothing after that changes.

“Stick out your tongue,” I command. She glares at me instead. I let out a frustrated breath and let my teeth become a little bit sharper. “Stick. Out. Your. Tongue,” I say slower. The heat in her eyes leave when she sees how serious I am. Nava obeys my command and sticks out her fat tongue. I immediately start my previous assault on her tongue. It feels and sounds better. I lean my head back, content on just slapping her with my dick. I can do this all day. Nava’s manicured finger taps me on my hip bone. I sit up to look at her, still abusing her tongue. “You wanna talk?” I ask. She nods her head. I give her tongue a few more slaps before stopping altogether. 

“I’m sorry, Alpha. Now can I get back to what I was doing, please?” She asks, the fight completely out of her voice. Two sorry’s and a please all in one day? God, what have I done to deserve such a submissive Nava? “Only if you promise not to tease me again,” I reason. She nods her head excitedly and I let go of her hair, letting her get back to doing what she does best. She grabs the base of my cock with two hands this time, and sucks so hard that her cheeks hollow. Her sucks knock the breath out of me each time. I close my eyes and lick my lips as she slowly brings me over the edge. 

This is when I always become conflicted. Nava has always swallowed; but with her being pregnant, I don’t like her doing it. But she always wants to do it. The thought of her swallowing my come just disgusts me at this point. That’s like my four kids swallowing my come, and that thought alone makes me wanna puke. But with all this thinking, I hardly notice when Nava sucks the cum out of me until it’s too late. I feel her swallow some and I finally get the energy to yank her off me. She continues to stroke my length, the rest landing on her face. 

When I’m done spending on her cheeks, she releases me and sits back on her butt. I grab her face until she’s inches away from me. “Spit it out, Nava,” I tell her. Her face slacks with disappointment. “Now,” I continue. I place my hand under her mouth and she garbles out my cum and into my awaiting hand. Damn, she stored a lot. When she’s done spitting in my hand, I whisper, “Good girl,” before licking every part of her face that got cum on it. I swallow it down and kiss Nava, just so she can at least get the taste of it. She moans into my mouth, thankfully she likes it. 

When we part, she catches her breath and stares into my eyes. “When the babies are here, I will give you plenty of loads to swallow,” I tell her. Her eyes light up with the thought. “Really?” She asks, hopeful. I nod my head, her smile is contagious. “Really, baby,” I confirm. Nava kisses me one more time before getting up and going into her office. She’ll be back in here in about an hour, but by then, Oprah will be off.


End file.
